The Sweetest Kind
by Aria Palmieri
Summary: Ginny and Hermione have been close friends, and it has contented them both. But what happens when romantic feelings take over? Will their love prevail, or will jealousy, deception, and bitter emotions tear them apart? Full summary inside.
1. Contemplation

The Sweetest Kind

Summary: For years, Ginny and Hermione have been close friends, and it has contented them both. But what happens when romantic feelings suddenly overwhelm the pair? Will their love and friendship prevail, or will jealousy, deception, and bitter emotions tear them apart?

I'm bringing in an OC, but don't let that sway you.

M for some sexual content throughout, but that isn't the focus of the story by any means.

Disclaimer: -sigh- if I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't have to write fanficions, now, would I?'

A/N: This is set around Ginny's 4th year, Hermione's 5th. I try to stick as much as I can to the characters Rowling created, but just know that I may stray a bit. Anything not directly in accordance with the books is not in accordance with the books and probably done on purpose.

BY THE WAY... I love reviews... but my favorite kinds include constructive criticism! So R&R if you have some spare time!

And now, I present, with the greatest pleasure, "The Sweetest Kind"

--

It was the thunder that woke me. Only a dull rumbling in the distance, but enough to shake me from that restless sleep. I pressed my palms against my eyelids. My hands were comfortably cool in contrast to the heat that had stolen through my entire body, despite the sheets of icy October rain echoing across the grounds outside. Another dream. For months, my sleep had been dreamless, peaceful; undisturbed by these visions that made no sense. I was suddenly unbearably uncomfortable in my four-poster with its red-and-gold hangings, which usually had a sort of calming effect on me. I stood and crossed the room to the frosty window, resting my warm forehead against the cool pane. There was still a lingering clawing at my stomach; sickening and pleasurable at once. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying hard, so hard, not to think about that person who overtook my dreams and completed my life in the same operation. That person who meant so much to me, but yet who I was so selfishly risking a relationship with.

My friend, my best friend, and here I was treating her like just some girl, just the next person to fall for. She was worth so much more.

"Hmmmm…hmhmhmm _Ron_…" I heard Lavender giggle in her sleep. But the dreams… they were so out of the ordinary for me. Never before had I felt so strongly about someone that I dreamed--nearly every night-- about them. The most beautiful dreams they were, too… The most gut-wrenchingly real…

"Ginny?" The voice came from the far corner of the room; it belonged to Luna Lovegood.

"Luna," I replied softly. "What are you doing awake?"

"I was just looking at the stars. I saw a Snargle-Footed Larbligger by the lake yesterday, and that's a sure sign that Venus will be purple for the next week." She peered through the frost on the window-- "Yep, it looks like it. Well, goodnight, Ginny." Luna smiled and returned to bed, her usual dreamy demeanor no different this late at night. I smiled, shaking my head and curling my knees near my chest. This is wrong, I thought. This is wrong, and I'll wake in the morning with Hermione as my best friend, as usual. Even before the thoughts entered my head, however, I knew it wasn't true. My heart constantly ached for her presence-- with her I felt…_whole_…more than I ever could feel with Harry. That was a lost cause, anyways. I looked out the window over the lake and saw the traces of dawn beginning to break over the jagged horizon of trees. I sighed and picked myself up to stumble back to bed. I was cold now, and drew the covers up to my chin. I thought that I'd be kept awake with longing for Hermione, but I closed my eyes and it was suddenly morning. The storm had passed and the sun shone brightly through the window. A sign? I didn't know. All I knew was that I was late for Care of Magical Creatures with the fifth years.


	2. I'd Rather Be In Love

Chapter 2: I'd Rather Be in Love

--

As it turned out, I wasn't late for class. But I still rushed to breakfast, and I knew myself well enough to know that it was purely to see her all the sooner. I was blinded, smiling, unable to see any wrong in the world… and also, apparently, unable to see the tall form that I ran straight into, knocking us both over. I blinked several times, and saw before me a handsome boy, probably a sixth or seventh year, with dark blonde hair flecked with brown that camedown gently past his ears and eyes unusually like the sea on a stormy day. I was momentarily struck dumb by running into such an attractive person, as well as the fact that he was a Gryffindor and I hadn't ever seen him before. I knew I would remember if I had.

"Hi," he said, smiling brightly and beginning to stand, "sorry about that… guess I wasn't really looking where I was going." He offered me his hand, still smiling, and I realized that I was still on the ground.

"Thanks," I said, breathless, accepting his hand. I stood next to him to find myself a full head shorter than him.

"So… I haven't seen you around," I said, annoyed that I still sounded like I'd just run a mile, "are you new?" He kept the same vibrant smile, framed by some of the most beautiful lips that I'd seen since whenever the last time I'd seen Hermione.

"Yeah… I just transferred. You've heard of Salem?" I knew he was talking about the American wizarding school, and I was intrigued.

"Salem! Wow… did you like it there?" Yeah. I might as well have asked him about the weather.

"It was all right. But time for something new-- even if this _is _my last year." So he was a seventh year. I gathered enough sense to smile back at him this time.

"Well, let me introduce myself, then! I'm Ginny Weasley--" He grinned at the mention of the name.

"I know your brothers!" I thought for sure he meant Fred and George, but he continued on to tell me that he had worked with Charlie in Romania over the summer. We made conversation, mostly about Charlie. Suddenly, he smacked his forehead.

"That was dumb! I completely forgot to introduce myself, and here we are talking about your brother already!" We both grinned, " I'm Ben. Ben Williams. And, if I'm not mistaken, we'll be late for breakfast if we don't hurry! I'll see you around, Ginny." And with that, he disappeared through a tapestry behind me, which refused to move as I tried to shift it aside and follow. I continued downstairs, momentarily in a daze about this handsome boy. Ben, his name was. Ben… and he was from Salem… I glided through the door to the Great Hall, and was met with the single most breathtaking sight that has ever crossed my vision or touched my heart: there sat Hermione, next to Ron, with an open seat next to her for--could it be?--_me_. My heart seemed to stop, and the only feeling in my body was that same, strange kneading of my stomach that I'd felt last night, and every night before that she had so beautifully taken my dreams. She turned to face me from across the hall, and suddenly the world dissolved in a pool of purest bliss; all that remained were Hermione and I, our eyes locked in that precious moment… I walked quickly across the hall, with a new urgency that made no sense to me. I took the empty seat next to her and greeted everyone at the table.

"Hey, Ginny!" She replied, and I could swear that there was a new kind of enthusiasm in her voice. Or maybe it was just me. In any case, she leaned over to give me a hug, which I gladly returned. Did she hold it a moment longer than usual? I would bet on it… That she wanted to hold for one extra instant onto my form, my scent, my being like I did. Or maybe it was just me, again. Breakfast flew by in a swirling cloud of happiness and blurred conversation, but mostly the happiness. Throughout, Hermione's shoulder constantly brushed mine, sending me tumbling through recollections of dreams that mingled with fantasies and wishes, which were in danger of being confused with reality. This carried me though the morning. Just before lunch, I was brought down from my cloud by a sudden pull on my elbow into one of the many passageways we've used throughout the year. I felt myself being pushed against the stone wall-- not roughly, but enough to shake me.

"What the he--"

"Shh!" That was the voice that had been ringing through my head all morning, all year…Hermione.

"Um…why are we in a tunnel?"

"SHH." I shh'd. Itwas enough to feel her hands resting gently on my arms and her heavy breath so close to my neck.

"Okay," She began, releasing me and taking a deep breath, "okay…" I felt a certain anticipation… was that attraction radiating from her skin? Was that touch drawn out longer than it could have been? I could swear it was so…but maybe that was just me.

"I like you." She said, stopping her pacing and turning to face me.

"I… like you too. We're friends…and stuff…" I said. I didn't know why I said it, but that's what I said…This probably wasn't happening anyways, it was probably just another dream replaying in my head… dream Hermione continued.

"Shit." She began pacing again. "Shit, shit, shit… This is harder than I thought…" She sounded oddly hopeless, and it reminded me of my own fear of rejection by her. But… that would be… that could mean… But no. It was just me. And this was a dream, anyways.

"I really…really like you. In a different way than… I've let on. I've been dishonest, and… you should know… I still love you as a friend, more than ever, and… I'm working on it. I can… stop… liking you the way I… do…" She swallowed hard. This thought seemed to upset her. I was too breathless to move, let alone profess my own love to her… but this was a dream, a dream… I would wake up a moment later with those pangs of desire in my stomach and walk down to breakfast to see her… just like every other day… dream Hermione seemed to collect herself.

"I love you, " she said deliberately, moving so slightly forward. "I love--" But I cut her off, closing the distance between us, taking her head in my hands and pressing my lips to hers. I felt my insides explode with the highest level of satisfaction. Electric tremors shook my entire body at the contact. She gasped beneath the kiss--no dream before had ever seemed so real!-- and clutched at my waist urgently, pulling me as close as she could. I brought my hands down from her head to the place where her heck met her shoulder, down her side, swiftly over her small breast, to her waist, and up again from her stomach. We both shook with excitement and pleasure as our tongues and hands explored the other's; we laughed beneath that eternal kiss; I gently sucked her lower lip, she caressed my upper and we could barely stand from the sheer joy of finally reaching such a state.

"Ginny," she smiled into my lips. "Ginny…" It took such will and such power, but I managed to fling myself into the wall, parting with her. I still shook, and felt as if I'd lost some essential part of myself. Hermione leaned against the opposite wall, clutching at her chest as if to keep her heart from bursting, as I had to.

"This is some dream," I breathed, almost involuntarily.

"Dream?" She laughed, still breathing heavily. "This is as real as it gets… thank God, this is as real as it gets…" And we left the passageway, fingers entwined.


	3. Satisfaction

Chapter 3: Satisfaction

--

"Come ON, you'd never kissed ANYONE before then?" I had Hermione's left hand in my right, and I was slowly covering it with kisses. What a wonderful place, the Room of Requirement. We'd sneaked away from Harry and Ron to find somewhere more private. Since that moment yesterday, we'd come to perfect, unspoken understanding.

"Well, there WAS Krum… but that was last year, and it was…" she looked away, blushing.

"What?" I smiled, kissing up her arm now.

"It was to make you jealous. That obviously didn't work well; it just made RON jealous, and ME miserable." I grinned again, laying down and pulling her next to me.

"Want to know a secret?" I whispered.

"Tell me."

"I was SO jealous of Krum. I think that was when I realized I liked you, actually." I felt so perfectly content…relaxed and enthusiastically bursting with joy at once. Hermione laughed.

"Really? That's a relief, then… I thought I'd just made things worse…" I resumed the kissing of her arm, propped up on an elbow. From her wrist, where I stayed for a while, feeling her pulse beneath my mouth, I gently traced up to the crook of her elbow, where I lingered again, and up to her shoulder, and where her neck met it at such a nice angle, such a perfect curve. I rested here the longest, breathing gently just over her pulse point, where I then lowered my lips as gently as I could. Suddenly, clawing at my stomach, that animal desire that felt so wonderful and painful at once seized me. I felt her shudder with pleasure beneath the suddenly hot, fast kisses on her neck. The urgency overwhelmed me once more, though this time a thousand times stronger than last night in the passageway. Then, it was cautious, testing. Now I knew what I wanted, and what she wanted. I moved my fevered mouth along her jaw line, my hands all over her body.

"Is this too much?" I breathed into the corner of her mouth.

"No," she moaned, clutching desperately at my back and neck, "_More…_" And that set me over the edge. I felt an impatient warmth between my thighs, and crawled on top of her, straddling her as I swiftly removed our clothing. Soon, we were naked on the bed, glistening with sweat, all hands and tongues and legs; I was shuddering again; She rolled on top of me, and began placing burning, fevered kisses from my neck, down to my collarbone, to my breasts. She kissed each one gently in turn, hardening my nipples immediately. She began to experiment, first taking a nipple gently between her lips, and then trying the same with her teeth. Each touch sent electricity through me-- how could someone with so little experience be so exquisitely expert? She gently traced her tongue around each breast, and slowly down the middle of my torso, to my stomach, which sent shivers down my spine. She rested her head there for a moment, her lips on my navel. The clenching at my stomach begged her to go lower, to explore that area so previously unexplored… I was feeling impatient. Her brown curls stuck to my stomach with sweat, so enticing and tortuous.

"Please…" I gasped, clutching at the silken sheets, "please…" She hadn't even touched me below my waist yet and already I had begun to feel a heavy blindness come over me. I arched my back and she took that as a signal to bring her hands to my core. First she caressed, ever so gently, the opening, gradually sliding one finger in, and then two, pumping in and out, faster and faster; we were in perfect time, my hips involuntarily rising to meet her thrusts, all the while her thumb stroking that little ball of concentrated pleasure that was my clit.

"Ginny…" I could barely speak. "Don't…stop…keep--" but at that moment, I felt a soft mouth; a tongue swirling, drawing waves of pleasure so strong that I could do nothing but scream her name so loudly that, had we not been in the Room of Requirement, the whole castle would have known. I grasped her head close to me, begging her to continue. She did, gladly, easing out by kissing my inner thighs, back up to my stomach, sliding her fingers out of me. My chest was heaving uncontrollably, and I still had tremors of pleasure running through my body. My eyelids were heavy, and so were Hermione's. She moved next to me, kissing me softly on my lips.

"How did I do?" She murmured drowsily into my mouth. All I could do was kiss her back, wrapping my arms around her waist. I turned so that my back was to her front; the better to snuggle closer to her. She slid her arm over my torso, and I held it to my mouth, kissing it until I could fight sleep no longer.


	4. Love Rules Peace

Chapter 4

A/N: Sooo sorry about the long wait, everyone!! I've just been really busy really suddenly… dealing with finals, dealing with my OWN (now-nonexistent) romance… hahaha. I mean, not COMPLETELY nonexistent. She's…. I don't know. She's conflicted.

ANYWAYS, chapter 4 is simply itching to be read… it's mostly just cute stuff, and the slightest emerging of a conflict--collective gasp-- so R&R, if it so suits you.. If not, just enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I have never owned Harry Potter. I probably never WILL own Harry Potter. I enjoy toying with Harry Potter characters and their emotions and personality traits. End of story.

--

Never before had there been any barrier between the two of us and our two male friends. But now, a secret hung in the air-- not heavy or imposing, like most were, but light and playful; a quiet joke that best friends and lovers share. It was what caused us to look up at each other from across classrooms to hold the gaze for a precious moment, to look away, smiling, hearts fluttering. Ron and Harry seemed completely dumbfounded. On one occasion, the four of us were studying in the library.

"Hermione," Ron whispered in the lowest voice. So harsh, it seemed. Oppressive and… utterly… _male._

"Yes, Ronald," Hermione replied, not looking up from her studying, and barely concealing the blissful grin that we both had worn over the past week.

"I was wondering… if… maybe on the next Hogsmeade visit, if you're not _busy_, that is,--" he glanced for an instant at me, and it took some effort not to laugh at my brother's non-involvement in our romance.

"…if you, maybe, would like to--"

"Actually," She interrupted, in her curt way, "I _am_ busy next Hogsmeade visit. Ginny and I were going to get some tea. You know…" she entwined her fingers in mine under the table, "…girl time." Ron swallowed hard, looking as if he'd just been hit over the head with something heavy.

"Right," he choked out. I nearly pitied him… he really _was_ rather obsessed with her. But no one would ever love her as much as I did.

It was Saturday, and the April sun bathed the grounds and turned the lake's surface to freshly-blown glass-- shimmering and smooth, only disrupted by delicate little ripples that came with the breeze. Blades of grass were strands of woven silk as, hands entwined, we lay, gazing at the sky. Clouds drifted lazily by, wispy and free, occasionally rolling over the sun, causing happy shadows, like playful spirits, to wander over us.

"Hermione," I whispered, not wishing to disturb the glorious symphony that was the breeze in our hair, the love in our hearts.

"Yes, my love?" she replied, her voice soft in my ears. I moved closer to her so lat I could lean over her and stroke her cheek, brushing the hair from her face as gently as I could.

"I love you." She smiled, then leaned up to bring her lips gently to mine, her hand resting lightly on the place where my jaw met my neck. Waves of euphoria washed over me as our lips separated, still leaving us close enough to feel each others' breath on our noses.

"I love you, too" she whispered, so softly. I lay back down, my arm resting on her torso, one of her hands entwined in my hair, stroking it gently, in her way. This was bliss. Purest bliss.

--

You threw your robes into a corner, and ran to me in the dull sunlight streaming in from a window of the Room of Requirement. You ran to the bed, taking me immediately in your arms, running your hands all over my body, holding me close, placing the sweetest, most playful kisses on my shoulders, my neck, my forehead. I held you as close to me as I could, stroking your back, your stomach, your legs. You were enthusiastic, welcoming. It stole my breath, overwhelming me in the most exquisite way. You rolled over me, under me, leading me this way and that, constantly smiling into my mouth, and I, into yours. There was one instant in which I stopped for a moment, to look down into your sparkling eyes, your smiling, beckoning face. I quickly took you in my arms once more. The warmth of early evening turned to a cool night, but within our secret room, the heat rose quickly as our lovemaking fast escalated. Candles blazed and mimicked our passion as we moved to a perfect rhythm, almost as one. I could feel every inch of myself tingling and pulsing with pleasure as our hips moved together, like liquid. Together we were one throbbing, trembling animal, breathing heavily, dancing gracefully in the vibrant light of the moon, which seemed to radiate heat that melded with ours, a union so energizing and affecting, driving us, pushing us higher, harder, faster, sweeter, until we met, backs arched, bodies seemingly fused, in a shattering climax. And we collapsed, separate beings once more, breathing and sweating and trembling with pleasure in each others' arms as we fell slowly to sleep.

--

_Blue eyes_.

They enter, shrouding my vision.

Hearts pound.

Anticipation disrupts peace in the air.

You draw near.

I sweat, can feel you sweat.

You touch my shoulder.

Electric shock.

I tremble.

Tremble, accepting, take your hand,

Take your mouth,

Take mine, _take me_.

_Heat, heat,_

Hearts pound, heavy, beckoning,

Hands, hands grasp

Grasp at backs, claw at backs, skin, _flesh_

I need flesh.

Need your flesh-- touch me, _touch me_…

Strong arms

Take me

Take me, they take me,

Hard torso,

Comforting, strong.

Something enters, hard and strong,

Takes my core,

_Melds with my being,_

_RELEASE, RELEASE--_

Satisfaction, now, more than ever

_Completion, satisfaction, more than ever..._

_Completion_

_Satisfaction_

_Strong arms_

_Blue eyes_

_Blue eyes_

…

Hermione doesn't have blue eyes--

And with that I woke with a start, in a cold sweat.

--

I opened my eyes to find my arms empty. I felt around the bed for her, but knew before I found it empty that she wasn't in it. The only light in the room now came from candles, sputtering and dying, and cool white moonlight pouring through the window, where it silhouetted her figure, so familiar.

_Just a dream_.

I realized that she was turned away from me, towards the window, and I slowly rose, crossing the room to wrap my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. She laid her head on mine for a long time, placing her hands on my hands. The moonlight just illuminated her soft, milky skin… I kissed her shoulder gently, reveling in her gentle scent… something flowery and elusive… I could never place it. I rested my nose on her neck, lost in that perfect aroma, yearning so to stay here forever-- the two of us, bathed in moonlight, reveling in our love; though tonight, a ghostly barrier seemed to hang between us. I took one last, confusing whiff of her skin, then took her hand to lead her back to bed.

"I'll be around in a minute," she said quietly, still turned towards the window and the crescent moon that cast its sliver of silver light on her still form.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, worried, grasping her hand more tightly.

"Nothing," she replied, still staring out the window. She must have sensed my worry, for she turned to me and smiled gently, stroking my hand. "Really, nothing. I just needed a minute. Go back to sleep, I'll be there in a moment." She slowly brought my hand to her lips, kissing it tenderly. This reassured me, and I released her hand and returned to bed. I tried to sleep, tried not to ponder in my mind millions of things that I could have done to upset her. I lay in bed for what felt like an hour but what probably wasn't more than ten minutes, until I felt her crawl into bed next to me, sliding an arm around my waist. A moment, a terribly long moment passed, before she gingerly pulled me close to her. Her breath slowed and steadied, and I felt myself slipping into sleep once more, reassured, but not entirely.


	5. Forever, Unless Otherwise Noted

Chapter 5: Forever, Unless Otherwise Noted

A/N: This chapter begins with a letter Ginny writes to Hermione. Since the previous night, she's been clingy and quick to spring to Hermione's side whenever she can.

Disclaimer: I want Ginny Weasley. But do I own her? Nooooooo, JK Rowling gets to have ALL the fun. -sulks-

--

_The grass is woven silk_

_As we lay,_

_Hands entwined._

_The sun enwraps our hearts._

_Light, it flows,_

_Flows like wine._

_The breeze soft calls our names_

_Till The dusk_

_Calls us back_

_Your eyes are boundless pools_

_Forget all_

_That we lack._

_And our love,_

_A silent symphony_

_So delicate and strong._

_Our heartbeats keeping perfect time,_

_Beating loud and long. _

_Mine beats for you,_

_Ours beat as one._

_The lake is new-blown glass_

_Shimmer smooth,_

_Rest serene._

_But for ripples on the breeze,_

_Which are few,_

_Far-between._

_The summer tender holds,_

_Holds us tight,_

_In its arms._

_Till the fall so denies,_

_Summer joy,_

_All its charms._

_And our love,_

_A silent symphony_

_So delicate and strong._

_Our heartbeats keeping perfect time,_

_Beating loud and long. _

_Mine beats for you,_

_Ours beat as one._

I scratched my chin with the end of my quill, gazing across the room at Hermione, who smiled a small smile back in my direction. I scratched out the rest of the letter:

_My heart beats for you, my love._

I looked again at her for inspiration.

_I love you and am always thinking of you. Words could never express the way I feel about you._

_Forever yours,_

_Ginny_

I read and reread the letter several times, scanning for anything that was misexpressed, anything that could possibly be wrong. Finding nothing, I withdrew my wand, tapped the parchment while muttering an incantation. The letter folded into the intricate shape of a rose, disappeared, and reappeared in Hermione's relaxed hand. She started slightly, then, spotting the paper rose, glanced up at me, smiled, then turned back to the rose, gently unfolding it. I saw her eyes scan the letter, her smile never leaving her lips. When she reached the end, she smiled back up at me, tucking the letter into her bag. I grinned blissfully back, glad that she was all right.

The bell rang for lunch, and we left the room together.

"That letter was beautiful, Ginny!" She said, throwing her arms around me. I gripped her back tightly, holding her to me for as long as I could. She turned and gave me a brisk kiss on my cheek, but released me quickly when a group of Hufflepuff boys walked by. She followed them nervously with her eyes until they turned a corner.

"There's nothing strange about a couple of friends hugging, _mi amore_," I said playfully, gently tugging her into one of our shortcut passageways.

"I know… but…" She trailed off, shrugging, a smile barely pulling at the corner of her mouth. I laughed, and leaned in to kiss her now that we were alone in the passageway. She smiled, laughing slightly and tugging at my waist. I leaned in farther, shaking my robe off as I went. She rubbed the length of my arms, unbuttoning my shirt and tossing it aside. I turned us so that her back was to the stone wall of the passageway, and pulled her shirt over her head. We both laughed, feeling up and down each others' bodies playfully. We made our way down the long passageway, so as not to be accidentally interrupted by any of our other friends happening to use this path, though all of them would already be to lunch by now…With nimble fingers, we unclasped each others' bras, drawing closer so that her breath was in my ear.

"You've never called me _mi amore_ before." I turned her around so that her back was to my front. I placed hot kisses on her shoulder and neck, up to her ear.

"And?" She arched her neck, responding completely to every touch and breath on her skin.

"I love it--" she gasped as I nibbled her earlobe. "Where did you learn Spanish?"

"Well--" I trailed my tongue down her neck, making her shudder "--Charlie is working with dragons in Peru--" to her collarbone. She turned to face me, "--and I've always wanted to learn…_Oh…_" I gasped as I brought my head down between her breasts, kissing each in turn, then down to her stomach. The gnawing at my insides that I hadn't felt for so long returned with an intensity like none I'd ever experienced in this moment. I lowered to my knees and quickly moved to undo the buttons on her pants, and froze. I heard a sound-- far off, but close enough that it had to be somebody at the entrance of the passageway. My heart skipped several beats as I collected myself, finding my shirt as Hermione buttoned hers back up. I pulled mine quickly over my head just as someone turned the corner. I expected to see Harry or Ron-- they were, after all, the only others that new about this passageway. But a strangely familiar figure, who must have moved very quickly and quietly to be here now turned the corner. He jumped back nearly a foot when he saw us, tripped over himself, and fell to the ground. I took a few steps forward to peer down at the smiling face of Ben Williams. His blue eyes twinkling, he grinned broadly when he saw me.

"My, you're spending a lot of time on the ground this year," I teased as I offered him my hand. He laughed and accepted the hand, pulling himself up.

"I thought I was the only one who knew about this passageway!" Hermione and I glanced at each other. Her mouth was a thin line; her gaze was smoldering. I quickly released Ben's hand, which I hadn't realized I'd been holding until I saw Hermione's jealous expression.

"So did we," she said icily. There was a moment during which Ben glanced from Hermione to me, then back again. Hermione had her arms crossed as she collected her bag.

"Uh…" I stuttered, "Erm… Hermione, this is Ben. I kind of ran into him a few weeks ago. He's from Salem. Ben," I gestured towards Hermione, making sure to exchange a meaningful glance with her before introducing him, "this is Hermione, my best friend, forever and a day." Ben, still smiling, extended his hand. Hermione shook it with a smile that looked more like a simper to me. I hoped Ben didn't notice.

"How's it goin', Hermione," he offered as a greeting, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine," she replied, her voice laced with venom. There was a silence that seemed to last for ages.

"WELL," I interjected, "we'd best be off--we have to go… we have some… we should do some homework before… Hogsmeade tomorrow… you know…" I stumbled over myself enough to draw an expression of contempt from Hermione. How had things gotten so bad so fast?

"Yeah, I'd better go, too. Nice to meet you, Hermione." And with that, Ben, still grinning, strode down the passageway, whistling some cheerful tune. Hermione glared at me for a moment before collecting her robes and swiftly leaving in the opposite direction.

"Hermione!" I called after her. _What_ was with her? I quickly followed her, jogging to keep up. Towards the end of the passageway, I heard a sob as the door briskly closed in my face. I stood for a moment, my hand suspended in midair, still outstretched to grasp the doorknob. My mouth was slightly open. Powerlessness washed over me in different stages, causing tears to erupt from my lower eyelids and stream down my face. Something was wrong. There was nothing that I could do. I knew that I was attracted to Ben, but I loved Hermione, like no one I've ever loved. Nothing had ever even approached… I crumpled on the floor behind the door to the passageway, so overwhelmed with helplessness. My sobs echoed through the passageway, so that I didn't hear large footsteps approaching. I nearly dared hope that it was Hermione come back to take me in her arms, to accept my apology and offer forgiveness. But I looked up into the comforting eyes of Ben Williams, whose usual smile was replaced with a line of worry. Wordlessly, he lifted me and stood me on my feet, allowing me to lean against him for support. It was too much, though, and I collapsed against him, hugging him tightly. I expected him to push me away, to leave me to wait for Hermione, but he held me against him. He was warm, and his hard torso was comforting. I sobbed into his chest, shoulders trembling. Waves of frustration and loneliness shot through me, mixed with slight pangs of guilt and pleasure. When my heaving sobs calmed, he lifted my chin with one hand so that I could look into his eyes.

"It'll be all right," he said in his deep, comforting voice.

His eyes of the deepest blue.


End file.
